


Joe Buck

by JennyBoBenny



Category: Midnight Cowboy (1969)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 23:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennyBoBenny/pseuds/JennyBoBenny
Summary: Just some thoughts from Joe as a kid. Takes place before the novel and movie.





	Joe Buck

Joe Buck had a crazy kind of fascination with people. And he never really felt like he belonged to this great big “people” either. Like they were this great and funny city crowd, and he was a single and lonesome country boy.   
In the days of tiny-runt-kid Joe, when his grandmother was out on some wild adventure again, he’d lie out on the porch and let his shoes nock together. A big, strong clack, and then he’d start dreaming of the craziest things. The craziest things he could never see through. Big cities, one crowd, no lonesome country boys on their front porches. One big crowd and in it were the blonde women, each one prettier than they last, one with sad big knees and a tiny body that Joe often wished he could plump up like a balloon. Then she’d really whiz off, wouldn’t she?   
It was quiet and dark when Joe laughed all by his lonesome, and something about that made him not want to laugh anymore. It was so dark that all he could see up above him was black, and he got real scared for a moment there. But he didn’t get up to go inside. He waited there, long hours— slept there, even. All the way until the blonde lady with the knobby knees came home, with her heels against the wood and her bony hands curling around him, hoisting him up.   
“What’ch’ya doin’ out here baby?” She said, more to herself than anyone, and Joe’s head lulled over her shoulder, with his hair all crazy and wild and tired.


End file.
